


A love for a boy

by Team__Free__Will



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team__Free__Will/pseuds/Team__Free__Will





	A love for a boy

It all started with that blasted infection, it turned almost everyone into zombies. Those buggers were eating every living thing they could get their hands on. There was only a few survivors. The leader of the groups name is Rick, his son Carl, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, and Glenn. I joined a little later but this is the story of how my was saved and how I was almost turned into a walker. This is my story of the walking dead.   
I was looking around the shop I was raiding for supplies. I was living in the woods, in a tree house. It was the best place, walkers couldn't get up the ladder. It was easy for me to kill them from above. I go through the rows looking for the one thing I came here for. Oreos, hey who can blame me their addicting and I love them. I remember seeing them last time I came here. I was going through the shelves looking for them, when I heard a noise coming from the row next to me. I got up from the floor and looked over the shelve to see a walker had stumbled into the store. 

I freaked out and started backing toward the door I came through to get in. I got to the end of the row without the walker seeing me, when I was about to get up and run I knocked down a can of yams. It made a loud clank noise it echoed through out the little store. I cursed not so good words under my breath, I got up and started running for the door. Behind me I could hear the walker right on my tail. I ran out the door and closed it as fast as I can, that also that made a loud bang out of the door. I didn't realize that their was a lot of walkers near by. I turned around to see walkers already coming my way to try and eat my fricken brains out. I sighed and started running toward the tree house. I was running for hours (okay maybe a few minutes but still) but still I haven't come across the tree house and the walkers were still on my tail.   
I stopped and started looking around I didn't see any walkers, but I hear them. I started walking when out from the trees I see a town there was a fence around it. I was paying so much attention tot the little town I didn't see the huge rock on the ground, I tripped on it and went flying toward the ground. I hit it with a thud I felt a burning sensation on my arm. All of a sudden I was about to sit up when a walker cello on me. I let out the loudest scream I could muster up. I started fighting the walker, I felt hot goo running down my arm and I knew I was bleeding and a lot of it. I kept on fighting the walker trying to get it off of me I started seeing black spots in my vision and light headed, but I wasn't going to give up I kept on fighting. My arms started going numb, my vision got worst I could barley see anything. All of a sudden the walker was thrown off of me, I let my arms fall to the ground as I heard the shot sounding that someone had killed the walker. The spots got bigger and bigger the last thing I saw was a dark figure standing over me.


End file.
